Requested is partial support for a new Gordon Conference on Metamorphosis to be held July 10-15 1999 at Connecticut College, New London, CT. Its purpose is to bring together people working on metamorphosis in insects and amphibians and a variety of other organisms to discuss the common cellular and molecular events that occur in metamorphosis and the questions that it poses about coordination and control systems in development. The 8 scientific sessions will deal with hormonal regulation of metamorphosis at both cellular and organismal levels, mechanisms of gene activation and repression, intracellular receptors and gene regulation, transcription factor cascades in metamorphosis, the evolution of metamorphosis, cellular specification and differentiation during insect metamorphosis, cellular alterations during amphibian metamorphosis, and cell death during metamorphosis. One keynote speaker, 27 session speakers, and 8 discussion leaders are invited. The remainder of the 135 participants will be selected from among applicants to the Conference and will be encouraged to present posters on their work. Eight poster presenters will be selected to give 15 minute talks in the sessions. Partial support for travel and conference fees is requested for the invited speakers and discussion leaders and for 10 selected graduate student and postdoctoral researchers from among the conference applicants.